1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment that can be hidden under a bridal gown when bridal photographs are being made and can be lifted up over the bottom of the gown as a protective containment structure which the bride can use to carry the bottom of her gown to prevent the gown from being soiled as the bride rides in a vehicle or walks to an outdoor location where she is to be photographed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brides are very nervous about losing control of their wedding gowns prior to their wedding. Often the bride will have expended a great deal of time and money in selecting and acquiring the perfect gown for her wedding. Once the bride has possession of her gown, she does not want to soil it prior to the wedding because if it becomes soiled, it will have to be cleaned. If it must go to the cleaners, the bride will lose control and possession of the gown and will be concerned about the dry cleaner ruining it or causing it to shrink or otherwise become damaged. Wedding day jitters are bad enough without the bride having additional worries about whether she will have her perfect gown to wear.
It is often desirable to have wedding photographs made prior to the wedding and more and more brides are choosing to have photographs made in out of door locations, such as parks, etc. These outdoor locations add to the concern and probability that the wedding gown will become soiled prior to the wedding. Usually, during the photo shoot, the bride and her bridesmaids will try to lift and carry the hem of the gown and the long train to prevent them from coming into contact with the ground in an effort to prevent the gown from being soiled. However, currently there is not any way for a bride to protect the long gown and train unaided as she moves to the location where the photographs are to be taken and also moves about at the location to have various photographs made.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a garment that is worn under the gown and can be hidden under the gown while pictures are being made. Once the pictures are made, the hem of the garment can be pulled out from under the gown and used to contain, lift and carry the hem of the gown to prevent it from being soiled.